Tim Crane (Earth-2)
"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling." - ''Tim History Tim was born to the leaders of the famous Legion of Fear and loved his lifestyle. His older brother Phobos, who was being groomed to take over the Legion, was wrapped around Tim's little fingers and the two would do everything together. Tim went to so many classes with Phobos one might say that Tim learned as much as Phobos did. The Darkseid War impacted the Legion little, compared to other organisations. However the near destruction of Gotham caused the Legion to move away from Arkham Asylum. Then, when Tim was 13 the Legion's plans were destroyed. The Justice League killed his parents and it was now Phobos' time to step up. Tim had to become stronger, so he was trained to fight and survive. However once the League realized the Legion was still active, shit hit the fan so to speak. Three/Forths of the forces were killed in a single night and Phobos was captured by the League. Tim quickly and quitely gathered what was left of the forces. He decided to sneak into the League with what was left of the Legion to start a Coup in the ranks that killed their friends and families. While trying to get the League to approch him, he found Adrian Lars, dying from a gunshot wound. Adrian gave him a powerful device, however died before he could tell him exactly what it could do. Personality Tim is quiet and, since the attack on his parents, internalizes all pain and feelings, only showing in private with people he can trust or during a fight. He is very serious and never underestimates an opponent. He veiws everything as a competition, fighting his hardest to win. He is oddly charismatic for one so quiet, helping in his goals tremendously. Quirks #Tim always drinks protien shakes, unless he has no other choice. #He always seems to know what direction he is going. #Tim suffers from insomnia, only sleeping when knocked out or using sleeping drugs. Appearance Tim is a tall 17 year old, standing at 6' 4", already taller than his brother. He is always seen with a straight face, only showing emotion in private. While he doesn't look it he is very strong, squatting 426 and benching 395. He wears a sweatshirt and jeans constantly, almost never seen in shorts. He has black hair, blue eyes, and a scar below his right eye. Powers and Skills No Powers Skills '''Lockpicking' *To get the information he needs to be very skilled at lockpicking. Because of this Tim is able to pick some of the toughest locks in under 20 seconds. Sneaking *Because of the need to be silent and not be found by gaurds Tim constantly sneaks around Mount Justice. Lying *Tim is able to successfully lie to everyone except for Phobos. This helps him gather support among the other Cadets Peak Human Agility *Tim possess peak human agility, being able to climb building with little to no support, and he can jump ten feet into the air. Olympic Human Speed *While Tim doesn't have peak human speed he is still as fast as most olympic runners, easily outrunning most. Peak Human Reflexes *He possess enough skill to grab an arrow out of the air. He is also able to react to things that others would hardly notice. Weapons/Equipment/Gear *Lockpicks *Staff *Smoke Pellets